Nombre
by Kiriahtan
Summary: "Dime... cuál... es... tu... nombre" Una pesadilla recurrente que tan solo parecía querer recordarle toda la red de secretos y mentiras que ocultaba a sus compañeros y de la que no podía deshacerse.


Estoy en racha de primeros fics... ayer el primero de T&B y hoy el primero que hago de D. Gray-man. Conozco la serie desde hace ¿tres años? y siempre la dejo aparcada o para más adelante, con lo que menos escribo fics pero... esto va dedicado a Enri y Nico especialmente, que además hicieron de betas :3

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Nombre**

**·**

_Lavi… _

_Lavi…_

Abrir los ojos supondría ver de nuevo la oscuridad. Lo sabía. En el mismo momento en el que se sintió con los ojos cerrados y aquella voz apareció, como siempre, detrás de su oído, tuvo claro que se estaba repitiendo aquella pesadilla de nuevo. ¿Podía seguir llamándola así? Se había acostumbrado de una forma tan patética a ella en las últimas semanas… ¿Podría tener alguna explicación? Desde que se habían embarcado en aquella nueva misión.

No había motivo para retrasarlo más. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una nube de oscuridad a su alrededor. No era una nada, una ausencia de todo, sino un paraje oscuro con retazos de niebla muy gris, negra, a su alrededor. Bajo sus pies, el suelo, llano y tan oscuro como su alrededor.

No se movió de donde estaba, de pie. Hasta hacía un minuto estaba acostado en la cama. La primera vez la angustia se había adueñado de él, haciéndole girarse en todas las direcciones, en busca de aquella insidiosa vocecilla que le susurraba constantemente al oído. Como una mala lengua intentando pervertir sus pensamientos. Ahora sabía, por experiencia, que no vería nunca a quien le hablaba.

Tampoco le respondió. Daría igual lo que dijese.

_Lavi… dime… tu… nombre… _

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda y trató de detenerlo, incómodo. ¿Qué es lo que quería esa voz? Tan solo torturarle.

Pero por mucho que conociese los trucos de su propia pesadilla, estos seguían escapándose y atormentándolo de forma sibilina. Y con cada susurro de su "nombre" en su mente aparecían los recuerdos de cada vez que alguien le había llamado así. Todas las veces que alguien le había preguntado su identidad y había mentido.

Lavi tan solo era una mentira más. Eso era lo que parecía intentarle hacer ver aquel sueño.

_¿Cómo… te… llamas?_

No es asunto tuyo, pensó. Pero la voz seguía ahí, detrás de él. Su aliento, o la niebla quizá, le rozaba la nuca por debajo del pelo.

_¿Cómo… te… llamas? ¿Cuál… es… tu… nombre?_

Cerró los ojos. Resistirse a aquello era cada vez más difícil. ¿Cuánto llevaría dormido? Solo eran palabras, se dijo. Solo palabras.

_Quién…_

… _crees…_

… … _eres…_

Tomó aire con violencia. Se había incorporado de golpe. El ambiente a su alrededor había cambiado completamente. Estaba oscuro pero no había niebla. Podía distinguir la figura de la cómoda enfrente, debajo del espejo de la habitación en el que captaba el débil reflejo de su figura. Quizá estaba tan pálido por culpa de la luna que entraba por la ventana. No podía estar seguro.

O prefería no estarlo.

Se relajó. Se había ido, ahora mismo estaba despierto. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos, contemplando su rostro antes de tumbarse de nuevo. Lo último que necesitaba después de aquella pesadilla era ver su reflejo insistente en el espejo, como si este le lanzase preguntas como aquella endemoniada voz.

Se quitó las mantas de encima. Era invierno pero ahora mismo tenía calor y salió de la cama para aproximarse a la ventana. Con cuidado de no despertar a Allen. Le había costado un segundo de más recordar qué hacía el peliblanco de la maldición tumbado al otro lado de la cama, cubierto con la manta hasta la nariz, musitando algo incongruente en sueños. Kanda había insistido en quedarse con el sofá y dormía, de espaldas a la cama, con la cara contra el respaldo y el pelo azulado cayéndole por toda la espalda, recogido para que no se enredase. Aunque no se movía en absoluto mientras dormía. Era curioso ver como, a pesar de estar dormido, parecía alerta. Le sorprendía incluso que no se hubiese incorporado, despierto repentinamente, cuando él se sobresaltó con su pesadilla.

Se apoyó contra el cristal de la ventana. Le habría gustado abrirla pero no era el momento para que el frío se colase en el cuarto. Era una posada pequeña y solo habían podido conseguir una habitación para los tres. Tampoco era la primera vez. Cada vez que recibían aquella noticia se reía de la expresión de Kanda. "Que no se convierta en una costumbre," decía frustrado, pero parecía que así iba a ser… Además era más barato, pese a que todo lo cargasen a cuenta de la Orden.

A lo lejos se veía la figura de la torre, inclinada y retorcida, con esa especie de torrucas diminutas y afiladas que sobresalían de su perfil, rodeándola.

Definitivamente, era el lugar perfecto para un akuma. O algo más si sus informes no se equivocaban. Miró de reojo su mochila, a un lado de la habitación contra una esquina tirada. Quizá tendría que apuntar más de una cosa en aquella torre.

Siguió mirándola, todo por no pensar en aquella pesadilla, cansado de su repetición. Aquel día ya se lo había pasado arrastrándose medio dormido y al día siguiente necesitaba estar despejado. Todos lo necesitaban. Y los otros dos dormían plácidamente. De hecho seguro que Allen estaba soñando con un jamón o algo por el estilo, por la cara que estaba poniendo.

Suspiró.

Su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. Su verdadera identidad.

No tenían nada que ver. Un nombre es solo un nombre. Un nombre falso no cambia lo que eres. Él podía comportarse igual siendo Lavi, el exorcista, que siendo Hamlet que siendo Fabriaccio, que siendo cualquier otro. Un nombre no decidía su actitud ni mucho menos lo que era en esencia.

Estaba molesto con aquel sueño. Y estaba molesto consigo mismo, ¿de quién salía si no? Irritado se apartó de la ventana pero no tenía ganas de dormir y no había luz suficiente para leer.

-…

Miró de nuevo la espalda de Kanda. Nunca había preguntado demasiado. Se fijó luego en Allen. Él tampoco lo había presionado en exceso, nunca. Lavi. A ellos les bastaba. A él le bastaba. ¿Por qué a su sueño, a su mente a fin de cuentas, no?

…

Se sentó en el brazo del sofá, al lado del peliazul, mirando el techo. Podía oír su respiración, pesada y profunda, como él.

-Ojala las cosas fueran más sencillas –susurró en voz baja, sin despertar a ninguno de los dos. Allen se había vuelto a mover, acaparando toda la manta, retorciéndose y abrazando la almohada-. No me gusta ocultaros nada –admitió.

El silencio retomó su posesión sobre la habitación. Era cierto. Ojala pudiera responder a todas sus preguntas, ojala pudiera revelarles todo lo que sabía, todo lo que sus labios callaban. Alguna vez le gustaría dar una respuesta, ni siquiera directa, pasando por todas aquellas cosas asombrosas o aterradoras, en vez de simplemente darles una gran sonrisa y un comentario jocoso para apartar un tema.

Pero no podía. Aún no. Quizá nunca. Aunque le gustaría. A ambos. Kanda seguía sin moverse y Lavi suspiró de nuevo, levantándose del brazo del sofá.

Tenía que intentar dormir. Al menos un rato. Amanecería en un par de horas como mucho. Se metió en la cama, tirando un poco de la manta. Allen se echó al otro lado, musitando otra cosa sin sentido.

_Dime… tu… nombre… _

_¿Quién… eres?_

¿Qué derecho tenía esa voz a hacerlo sentir culpable, mal? Ninguno.

No se giró, dado lo absurdo que sería, pero apretó los puños junto a su cadera, alzando la cabeza. Un par de mechones rojos le impedían ver del todo la oscuridad, pero no necesitaba ver para aquello.

_¿Cuál… es… tu…_

… _nombre?_

-No es asunto tuyo –le dijo con firmeza a la voz. Una actitud completamente diferente a la primera vez que se enfrentó a ella y tan solo escuchó risas.

No había nada que hablase pero si lo hubiese se habría detenido. Todo el ambiente se había detenido, o esa impresión daba. Poco le importaba. Lo importante era lo que tenía que decir.

-Lárgate. Largo de aquí. No es asunto tuyo lo que diga o deje de decir.

Esperó. La voz no respondió. Y no iba a hacerlo. Iba a asegurarse de ello. A acallarla. No iba a dejar que esa vocecilla torturase sus sueños cada noche.

-Mi nombre es Lavi.

Allen bostezó, incorporándose en la cama. Había dormido del tirón toda la noche y afuera apenas hacia media hora que había amanecido por la luz que entraba. Kanda ya estaba levantado, recogiendo las cosas que habían dejado por la habitación antes de dormirse la noche anterior. Se cerró bien el uniforme antes de mirar al adormilado peliblanco. Al menos cuando saliesen de allí y pusiesen el pie en la calle, con el frío de la madrugada, se despabilaría rápido.

Lavi dormía al otro lado de la habitación. Lo había dejado dormir unos minutos de más, por aquella vez tan solo. Se detuvo unos segundos mientras se ajustaba los guantes.

-Que idiota… -murmuró en voz muy baja, apartando la mirada de su cara. Se hacía extraño no verle con una sonrisa en la cara aún cuando dormía.

-¿Hum…? –Allen le miró, somnoliento aún-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –respondió el peliazul-. Voy a pagar abajo –informó sin más-. Ve despertando a Lavi. Y que se dé prisa –le encomendó a Allen. No quería que por dejarlo dormir de más se retrasasen-. Os quiero en quince minutos abajo.

-Vale… -Allen asintió. Despertar a Lavi. Bajar abajo en quince minutos lo más. Lo había pillado. Se estiró y se giró para zarandear a Lavi por el hombro.


End file.
